


Let the Bullets Rain ~ Christmas Special ~ It's Been a Hell of a Year

by Patriots1180



Series: Let the Bullets Rain [7]
Category: FOX NFL Sunday RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Anal Sex, Arms Dealer Dola, Bad Weather, Badass Dola, CIA Agent Jules, Christmas Special, Dola's Had Enough!, Edeldola - Freeform, Edelmandola, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gun Runner Dola, Holiday Special, Implied Sexual Content, Julian is Full of Surprises!, M/M, Series, Series Special, Sex, Spies & Secret Agents, Spy Jules, Storms, The B.I.T.C.H. is Back, Wes is the King of Dirty Jokes, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patriots1180/pseuds/Patriots1180
Summary: Danny is looking forward to a quiet Christmas with Julian. But as they say the best laid plans often go awry...... and oh do they ever!
Relationships: Danny Amendola/Julian Edelman
Series: Let the Bullets Rain [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307843
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Let the Bullets Rain ~ Christmas Special ~ It's Been a Hell of a Year

**Author's Note:**

> A Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and or Happy Holidays to all you awesome readers! This story is double the length I originally intended it to be but I got it finished before Christmas Eve, which was my goal.  
> Also if you haven't read Series 4 yet you may want to. This Special references it a few times and also the The B.I.T.C.H. is introduced in there too.  
> Now that those few notes are out of the way please enjoy the story!

Danny stepped back, hands on his hips admiring his work. The tree looked damn good, tinsel catching the sun’s rays and shimmering. The small colorful lights twinkled back at him. He wasn’t a festive person but he did have a soft spot for Christmas trees. It was one of the only memories he had of his mother was decorating the tree with her. 

He nodded to himself before heading out into the kitchen. The alcohol had already arrived and the grocery delivery should be here within the hour. Julian was due back later this afternoon and the rest of the crew was headed out for vacation tomorrow morning. 

The gun runner was very much looking forward to the holiday all alone with his lover. He was a simple man really, all he wanted to do was curl up by the fireplace and have lots of sex and then gorge himself on delicious food and smooth whiskey. 

He glanced out the window as a large sized boat docked and approached with a cumbersome load. He greeted the grocery delivery man “You’re my last stop. Storms coming in.” Danny frowned “What storm?” 

“You didn’t hear? Snowstorm is hitting up north and a tropical storm is brewing not far from here. Hope you’re not traveling for the holiday sir.” The gun runner sighed, just his fucking luck. He signed the paperwork and the groceries were just about put away when he heard chopper blades. 

He watched the helicopter land roughly on the tarmac, growling as he noticed Braxton Berrios jump out followed by Danny Etling. Last but not least Julian emerged waving the two boys towards the house. The gun runner was displeased, what the fuck were those two doing here?

He turned with a glare as the door opened and Braxton greeted him cheerfully “Hi Papi.” Etling followed suit, smiling brightly at the gun runner as he passed by. His eyes landed on his boyfriend who looked as guilty as Max when he peed on the floor as a puppy. “I’m sorry. They are leaving tomorrow with Gronk and Chris but they had nowhere to go Danny.” 

The arms dealer sighed dramatically, pulling the younger man against him. “You are too sweet for your own good.” Julian snorted embracing his lover “I think you’re the only one in the universe who has ever called me sweet. I’m not sweet.” 

“Max and I beg to differ.” The older man replied as said Doberman came tearing into the kitchen and jumped up on the spy. “Hi boy. I brought you a present” Julian greeted ruffling the dog’s fur. Max’s tail whipped excitedly back and forth as he yipped excitedly. 

He glanced at Danny over his shoulder, practically purring “I brought something for you too.” “All I need is you.” The gun runner replied tightening his hold on his lover’s waist and bringing the younger man closer. 

“Now who’s the sweet one?” Julian murmured pulling away. The gun runner snorted. “Certainly not me.” “Keep telling yourself that.” The spy replied heading out of the kitchen. Danny chased after his lover, not nearly ready to let him walk away “Where are you going?” 

Julian tugged on the knot of his tie “Upstairs. I need to change out of these clothes.” He’d gotten one foot on the step when arms encircled his waist and pulled him back against firm body “I’d be happy to help you with that.” 

Julian shivered slightly, Danny always seemed to have that effect on him. “I’m sure you would.” Fingers found expertly loosened the knot of the tie and the agent sighed gratefully. A moment later and those same fingers were popping the top button on his dress shirt and a warm hand slid inside massaging his collar bone. 

A soft moan tumbled from between the agent’s slightly parted lips, his sore muscles appreciating the attention. “Now let’s finish this upstairs.” Danny whispered darkly, gently encouraging the younger man towards the stairs. 

“Eww Papi’s horny.” Elting called before pretending to gag and causing Braxton to burst out laughing. “Seriously we are all leaving tomorrow. Can’t you wait until then Dola?” Chris Long shouted from down the hall before adding “Welcome back Jules!” 

“My house my rules!” Danny clapped back pushing Julian up the stairs and into their room. “Danny I.” He was cut off as the arms dealer pushed him back up against the door, claiming his mouth in the process. 

“Danny what babe?” The weapons dealer murmured against his lover’s mouth. Julian didn’t reply instead shoving the older man backwards. Then Julian pounced, knocking his lover onto the bed and using his body weight to hold him there. 

“I was saying I need to get a few things out of the helicopter but you didn’t let me finish.” Danny smirked “Oh I always make sure you finish.” Julian rolled his eyes, giving the older man one last peck on the lips before pushing himself off “And you say Wes is bad.” 

“Oh please. I’m not nearly as bad as Welker.” Danny protested and Julian tossed him a smirk as he stripped out of his suit. “Hey I’m the one that supposed to stripping you out of your clothes.” The arms dealer huffed swatting the spy’s hands as he tossed his pants towards the hamper. 

Julian ignored his lover’s grabby hands “I told you I need to go grab somethings from the chopper then I’m all yours.” He pulled on a pair of jeans and t-shirt slipping past the older man who huffed in frustration. 

“Make it quick!” The spy shook his head at his boyfriend rounding the stairs and motioning to Etling and Berrios who were lounging in the living room and sipping on something. No doubt one of Danny’s top shelf liquors. 

“Distraction time?” Braxton asked and the agent nodded his confirmation. “We’re on it Jules.” The younger of the two Danny’s assured him as the agent slipped out the kitchen door. 

Julian wasn’t really the gift giving type. Not to say he wouldn’t be if he had the time just that spies typically didn’t go holiday shopping. But after the Thanksgiving surprise and Gronk and Chris’s info that Dola did indeed spent lavish amounts of money on presents for everyone the agent figured he better get his ass in gear.

But what did one get their gun running boyfriend who could buy himself anything he ever wanted? A large and apparently very heavy case of limited edition bourbon. The agent groaned lifting the large wooden box from the back of the helicopter and heading towards the secret gazebo. 

It was a struggle but he managed to get the crate inside the quaint place. He slid it to one corner, hands on hips as he surveyed the hut. He needed to grab a few more things before the place was ready. 

The gun runner stared unamused at the two men gulping down his liquor like it was water. “Did you want some Papi?” Etling asked holding out the bottle which Danny promptly snatched out of his hand. “Hey be nice Papi!” 

Braxton laughed “Tis the season!” The gun runner merely shook his head at the two idiots, scanning the room looking for his wayward lover. “Missing something?” Etling asked reaching for another bottle from the cabinet and ignoring Danny’s death glare. 

The arms dealer didn’t respond staring out the window, frowning as his boyfriend strode around to the back of the house. Suspicious, he moved to followed after. The two CIA recruits glanced to one another as Danny started towards the door. 

“Papi wait!” Braxton cried, stumbling to his feet and chasing after the older man. “What?” Danny snapped spinning around. “Umm.” Berrios replied biting his lip as Etling blurted out “We need your help with something.”

Julian waited till Danny was focused on the boys, well more like impatiently glaring at them but whatever worked. Then he snuck upstairs where Chris Long was waiting for him with a box. “Here’s the stuff you requested. Although I’m not sure what you are planning to do with all this.” 

“Thanks. It’s a surprise.” “Romantic getaway at the guest house?” Chris offered, a knowing grin on his face. 

The agent’s eyes widened “You know about the guest house?” Chris chuckled “Of course I do. Just I like I knew about the secret liquor stash. Dola thinks he’s so sneaky.” 

“I should have known.” The spy replied turning to see his boyfriend occupied with two slightly intoxicated youth. “Cover for me?” “Of course.” The guard replied peering over the railing “Those two won’t be much help soon anyway, the way they’re chugging that whiskey.” 

The arms dealer looked unimpressed at the two morons who were asking his ridiculous questions about the most random shit. He was about to just walk away and resume searching for his boyfriend when he heard engines. Plane engines. 

The agent had just returned to the guest house and was unloading the box when heard the sound of an approaching aircraft. He pulled a gun out of his ankle holster and snuck around the back of the gazebo. He watched the plane come into view and he groaned, recognizing it immediately. Dola was going to be so pissed!

Danny’s left eye twitched as the plane came to a halt and the door opened. A sing song voice called out “Papi we’re home!” George came tromping out followed by Trent, the couple making a beeline to their favorite adoptive father who pointed to the plane and ordered them back on it. 

“Sorry Papi. No can do. We had to reroute, there’s a bad storm brewing.” Mayfield replied hefting up his bag and bypassing Danny. “What made you think to come here?!?!” Danny shouted, he was about to lose his shit on these uninvited guests.

“The pilot said he couldn’t take us all the way down to South America so he had to drop us somewhere else. You were the closest place we could think of. Besides we heard Danno and Brax were here.” Joey Bosa grinned, patting the gun runner on the shoulder as he passed. 

“There are other islands you could have crashed! You have money!” The arms dealer cried watching the parade of boys as they entered his house no doubt to take over his guest rooms and drink all his liquor. 

The second the spy recognized the plane he bolted into the house. He sprinted into the kitchen grabbing out the steaks he knew Dola wanted to grill for them tomorrow as well as a few more items essential items. He didn’t think the boys would go after the vegetables or potatoes so he left them behind to snag later. 

After tossing his precious groceries into a couple of bags he darted into the living room to the liquor cabinet. Braxton and Etling we’re both distracted by the arrival of their friends and it gave him a few precious seconds to find it. He pushed a few bottles aside and grabbed a bottle of top shelf whiskey and wine he knew Dola had been saving for the occasion. 

Once he’d secured his items, the agent slipped out the side door and down the old stone path no one the wiser. Except for Max; the Doberman saw all and he wasn’t about to be left out of the fun. 

Danny was trying his damnest to keep his cool! He just wanted to have a quiet Christmas this year. Why was that so fucking hard? And where the hell had Jules disappeared to?

He turned to Gronk, who no surprise was eating a large sandwich that he was pretty sure contained multiple layers of various meats and cheeses. “Have you seen Jules?” The guard shrugged “Last time I saw him was a few hours ago talking to Long.” 

The gun runner sighed, come to think of it he hadn’t seen Chris is a while either. What were those two up to?

The spy had safely gotten his items back to the little house. He just needed a few more things and he’d be ready. He was just about to head back to the house when he heard scratching. He peeked out the closest window and breathed out a sigh of relief to discover it was Max. 

“I’m heading back to the house. Come on.” Julian called as Max remained rooted in his spot. “Let’s go back inside.” The dog whined softly and nudged at the door. “We’ll come back later.” The agent insisted and the he Doberman huffed following after. 

He’d barely set foot inside the house when he heard it. The high pitched screech of his name as he was cornered by Trent. He smiled awkwardly as he attempted to step around the younger man. “Oh come here Papi Two!” 

Julian hissed as he was roughly pulled into an unwanted embrace and squeezed tightly. He squeaked as George pressed against his back and he was sandwiched between the two. He squirmed in the hold “Put me down.” 

“But why? You’re so snuggly.” Trent cooed as George chuckled “And short like Trent.” Julian’s eyes widened and he wiggled harder “PUT ME DOWN!” 

“Alright Papi Two. No need to make a scene.” George pouted letting the agent go. The second his feet hit the floor Julian was gone, almost colliding with Danny as he raced out of the entryway. 

“There you are.” Danny sounded relieved as he gripped Julian’s biceps to steady him. “What have you been up to? You’ve been missing for hours?” 

“Tying up a couple of loose ends.” The arms dealer looked skeptical and Julian winked “You’ll find out later.” The gun runner leaned in close, lips quirking upwards into a smirk “Do I get to tie up your loose end?” 

“My end is tight and for the tying we’ll see where the night takes us.” Julian purred placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. “You bet it is.” Danny growled and swatting his favorite ass as the agent attempted to slip past him.

“Oh no you don’t.” Danny growled, grasping his lover’s arm “You’re not disappearing on me again.” “I was just going to make a drink.” The spy replied smoothly and Danny frowned; he wasn’t buying it. 

“A drink sounds good.” He slid his hand lower and grasping Julian’s hand and tugging him towards the liquor cabinet. The spy followed along, accepting a drink from his boyfriend’s outstretched hand and perching on an unoccupied chair near the tree. 

Danny sat down on the arm rest next to him, no doubt keeping an eye on him so he couldn’t escape. But he really needed to finish up a couple of quick things first. The agent made eye contact with Braxton, the younger man nodded “I’ll take care of it Jules!” 

“Take care of what?” Danny asked as the agent shot the CIA recruit a glare. Julian shrugged in an attempt to cover for them as Braxton slapped a hand over his mouth. “I don’t have a clue what he’s talking about.” The agent replied. 

The gun runner was just about to retort when his lover’s phone rang. “Hello. Where are you? Yes of course. How far out are you? Are you ok? I’ll make sure the runway is clear.” The agent hung up and started issuing orders.

He pointed to Mayfield “We need to move your plane into the hanger.” The younger man nodded as the agent rose to his feet calling out “Chris! We need your medic skills.” The guard poked his head out of his room “Whose hurt? And when did all of you get here?” 

“About an hour ago. Where have you been? And what the hell is going on?” Danny shouted as Julian grabbed his arm “Wes is hurt and needs someplace to crash.” 

“And he’s coming here?” Danny asked, sounding rather annoyed as he cut in. “Yes.” The agent replied and Danny sighed. How many more people were going to surprise him by showing up to his private island today?

The small puddle jumper plane came into sight and bounced on the tarmac, coming to an abrupt stop. The door opened and Welker leaned in the door way. Julian and Danny glanced at each other before rushing the ex-agent’s aid. 

“Wes what happened.” The spy asked assisting his friend down the ramp. “Oh you know how anti-government groups can be.” Julian shot him a pointed look. “Care to elaborate?” Danny snapped and Wes sighed. 

“I was helping a buddy out with a problem he had. Turns out it was bigger problem than he thought. Long story short they beat me up.” Julian shook his head “Oh Wes.” 

“Don’t even start with me Jules. You’re the king of injuries.” The spy scoffed and Danny agreed “He’s right about that one.” Julian rolled his eyes at the two as they entered the house and were surrounded. 

“Whose he?” “What does he want?” “Is he hurt?” “How do you know him?” “Hi Wes!” “That’s Wes Welker he works with Jules.” “You mean Papi Two?” “Is he single?” “What’s going on?” “Whose the new guy?” “Should we trust him?” “Is he a spy too?” 

“ENOUGH!” Danny shouted and everyone went silent. “This Wes. He’s a friend and he needs some medical assistance. No more questions!” 

“But is he single?” Trent asked and Danny growled “What did I just say?” “I sure am. How old are you?” Wes asked ignoring the gun runner and putting on his best charming smile despite his body begging to him to lie down.

Trent lit up “I’m Trent and I’m legal.” “And currently taken.” George butted in wrapping his arm around the smaller man. “Too bad.” Wes replied with a wink ignoring the dirty looks Julian and Danny threw his way. 

“Let’s go.” The spy groaned, urging Wes into the living room and upstairs. “But I didn’t get a chance to mingle!” Wes protested as he was half carried/half drug up the stairs and deposited into one of the many guest rooms. 

“You’ll live.” Danny snapped, ignoring Welker’s pout as he flopped down on the bed. “Work your magic Dr. Long.” Julian waved towards his friend who grinned. 

Wes grinned despite the pain; his inner pervert wouldn’t be denied. “So why is it they call you long?” Chris eyed the smaller man shaking his head as he dug in his medical bag. “Give it a rest Wes.” Julian sighed.

“Never Jules. And what’s so wrong with being curious?” Chris stared unamused at the ex-spy wrapping the blood pressure cuff tightly around his arm. Wes hissed “Ouch. That hurt.” 

“Speaking of hurts. Where’s your pain?” Wes grinned and Chris glowered “And don’t say your dick or your ass.” Welker deflated a bit “Fine.” 

Chris got Welker treated without any further incident or perverted comments, which according to Danny was some kind of Christmas miracle. Julian had to agree as he motioned to the ex-agent and then to his boyfriend mouthing ‘Need a distraction.’ 

Wes nodded ever so slightly and motioned Danny closer. “This better be good. If it’s some dirty comment, I’ll cut your dick off.” “We’ll at least you would have touched it once.” Wes murmured grinning like the devil as the gun runner crossed his arms. 

“It’s not. Promise.” The ex-spy grinned cheesily and the arms dealer sighed coming closer against his best judgement. Julian waited till boyfriend was occupied and slunk out of the room. 

The arms dealer grunted, this man was something else! He glanced over his shoulder to his boyfriend only to discover he wasn’t there. “That little shit!” Danny hissed turning to Welker with a sharp look. 

“You helped didn’t you?” “What are talking about.” Wes replied innocently trying not to grin. “You rest.” The arms dealer growled, stomping out of the room in search of his wayward lover. He ignored the ex-agent’s cry of “Aren’t you going to tuck me in?” 

Julian crouched down reaching a sack of potatoes from the under the cabinet. “Hey there Papi Two. Whatcha doing?” The spy practically jumped out of his skin, smacking his head on the top of the cabinet. 

“Are you ok Papi Two? I could kiss it and make it all better.” George offered moving to inspect the agent’s head. Julian jerked away from his touch “I’m ok. But maybe you could help me?” 

The much larger man’s eyes twinkled “What kind of help?” “I need you to keep Danny occupied for a bit.” “Are you planning a romantic surprise?” Trent asked appearing at Julian’s side from out of no where. It was honestly kind of spooky how they both managed to sneak up on him.

“Something like that.” The agent replied taking a step back from the younger man. The smile on Trent’s face was a bit unnerving. “Then we are the guys for the job. We’ll keep Papi company for you.” Julian nodded, not sure he liked the undertone Trent used when saying ‘They’d keep Danny company.’

He pushed that thought aside as he grabbed the last few things he needed and once again disappeared down the worn stone path. He needed to be quick or Danny would get more suspicious than he already was. 

“Merry Christmas Papi!” George shouted practically tackling the arms dealer. The gun runner sighed, trying to untangle himself from the large man child. He surveyed the room looking for his boyfriend only to come up empty handed. 

Trent smiled sweetly at him “Papi Two is busy!” “What do you mean he’s busy?” Danny asked starting towards the only man in the room smaller than him, even if it was only by a couple of inches. “Making drinks!” George covered as Mayfield shot them an odd look. 

Danny spun to face the large man as Trent leaned down to whisper to Baker “Text Jules and tell him to come in through the kitchen and bring two drinks of something.” 

Mayfield hesitated finding this all strange as smaller man hissed in his ear “Do it. Papi Two is trying to surprise Papi.” Baker gave a curt nod pulling his phone from his jean pocket. 

The agent quickly glanced at his phone, shit he needed to hurry. He quickly finished the last couple tasks and tore out of the gazebo. Slipping into the kitchen he looked around for something to make a drink with. He spied a mostly fresh pot of coffee and he got an idea. 

He had enough of this bullshit! George maybe bigger than himself but he was faster! He juked around George and ran for the kitchen just in time for his lover to emerge. 

Julian smiled brightly at him carrying two large mugs of something that smelled delicious. “There you are! Is one of those for me?” “Maybe.” The spy replied with a wink as he headed to the liquor cabinet. He frowned as he scanned the shelves “Ok where is the Kahula?” 

“Right here!” Joey exclaimed holding up the almost empty bottle. Danny glowered at him as Julian took what little was left in the bottle and poured it into the two cups. He held one out to his lover “Try it. It’s a spiked mocha.” 

The gun runner raised a brow in interest inhaling the rich aroma. “Smell delicious.” “Hey where’s our alcoholic coffee Papi Two?” Trent pouted. 

“Waiting for you to make it.” Danny snapped slinging an arm around Julian who settled in beside him on the couch. “I know it didn’t take you that long to mix a couple of drinks.” The arms dealer whispered in his ear “So what are you up to babe?” 

“It took me a while to brew the coffee and.” “Bullshit.” Danny purred cutting off his lover’s explanation. “I know you are up to something.” 

“Uh Dola.” Chris Long almost sounded nervous and Julian was grateful for the interruption. “Miami International airport shut down and our pilot says it’s getting too dangerous to fly. He’s cancelling our flight for tomorrow.” 

Danny said nothing anger and frustration reaching their crescendo. Julian sensing it, grabbed his boyfriend’s hand as he murmured to him “Its ok. Tonight I’m all yours and you can practice tying knots.” 

This seemed to soothe the gun runner a bit until a drunken Danny Etling announced loudly “We get to spend Christmas all together and we’re almost out of alcohol already. Hooray!” 

The gun runner almost appeared calm as he set his mug down on a coaster next to him. Chris and Gronkowski stared wide eyed at their boss and Julian quickly slid into his boyfriend’s lap to keep him from throttling someone. 

The agent spent the rest of the evening perched in his boyfriend’s lap and for the first time ever Chris Long was grateful. The CIA agent was the only thing keeping Dola somewhat calm. Even Trent and George kept their comments tame. 

Julian glanced worriedly at his lover, Danny had barely said a word all night. He watched the gun runner strip down and slide into bed and followed after. He cuddled up to Danny who returned the embrace “I just wanted a quiet Christmas with you.” 

The arms dealer sounded so tired and disappointed. “I know. I’m sorry.” Julian murmured as he thought up an idea. He waited till Danny fell asleep and slipped out of bed. He pulled on some clothes and instructed Max to stay and tiptoed out of the room. 

He crept back inside about twenty minutes later, taking care not to wake a few of the boys who were passed out in the living room. He grabbed a duffel bag out of their closet and grabbed enough clothes to last them for a couple days. The zipper was just about closed when he heard Danny’s groggy voice “What are you doing?” 

Julian turned to face him, eyes sparkling despite the lack of moonlight “Surprising you.” He held out a hand “Throw on some clothes and let’s go. I packed us already.” 

Danny frowned, not quite awake and not sure what to make of his boyfriend dragging him out of his warm bed for a surprise. “Come on.” Julian urged tossing him a sweatshirt. The gun runner grunted pulling it on and stumbling out of bed half awake. 

What was his crazy boyfriend up to this late at night? And where were they going that he needed to pack them clothes? A storm was supposedly shutting everything down so where would they go? 

He gave up trying to answer as Julian urged him get dressed. He grabbed a pair of jeans and remembered to grab to grab the small box out of the dresser and shove it in his hoodie’s pouch.

Tossing the bag over his shoulder Julian grabbed Danny’s hand and led him towards the door. Max followed behind the couple as they weaved themselves out of the house in the darkness as the rain beat down upon them. 

Julian pushed the door open and light flooded Danny’s eyes and he squinted. We’re those flames? “You made a fire?” “Yup. I’ve got everything we need to stay in here for couple of days.” Julian replied dropping their bag on a nearby bench as his lover took in his surroundings. 

There was a small tree decorated with lights in the corner opposite the fireplace which crackled and popped softly. Max brushed past his leg and watched as the dog curled up on large bed placed near the fire. His eyes then roamed the rest of the room coming to rest on the large crate. “And that is?” 

“Your present. Open it.” The gun grinned moving towards the wooden crate and prying off the lid. He stared in wonder at the beautiful sight, a case of limited edition reserve bourbon Julian had got him a bottle of earlier this year. 

“I hope.” The younger man was cut off as Danny claimed his mouth. Julian moaned it had been too long since he’d felt his boyfriend’s touch. He let himself be guided backwards, tumbling into the large swing bed. 

Clothes were shed and naked bodies were flush against each other. Danny groaned as he slid inside his lover, the tight heat surrounding his throbbing cock. Julian moaned under him, feeling the burn in his thighs as his legs were tossed over his boyfriend’s shoulders.

They moved in time with each other. Each man knowing how to read the other so well as they found their rhythm quickly and reached orgasm at nearly the same moment. Danny panted into the younger man’s neck, slowly coming down from the high he just reached. 

“I love you.” Julian murmured a soft smile gracing his lips. Danny planted a kiss on his lover’s neck “I love you too.” They lay snuggled together, enjoying the peace for a few moments before Danny pushed himself up. 

“Where are you going?” Julian mumbled sleepily. “You’ll see.” The gun runner replied climbing out of the suspended hammock bed and snagging his discarded jeans. 

He retrieved a neatly wrapped box and handed it to his lover. Julian looked surprised as he cupped the box and opened the lid. He couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face at the sight of a very expensive Rolex nestled inside the plush velvet box. 

The spy carefully slipped the watch out of the box, it was truly exquisite. It was platinum and studded with diamonds that shimmered in the fire’s light. Danny smiled softly at him “Turn it over.” 

Jules,  
You’ve showed me what true unconditional love is and there is no one I’d rather go through life with than you.  
All my love,  
Dola

The agent’s heart did a flip flop as he read the inscription. He didn’t even know what to say, he was so touched by the heartfelt engraved words. He smiled at Danny before throwing himself into his boyfriend’s arms. 

“I take it you like it.” Danny whispered and Julian pulled back with a grin “I love it.” He slipped the watch on his wrist admiring it. 

“Good.” The gun runner replied grabbing his boyfriend and pulling him back to lay down. Julian sighed contently; he couldn’t believe how his life had changed in a matter of one year. Last year at this time he was on his umpteenth back to back missions and now he was spending Christmas with his boyfriend and handful of people he now considered close friends. 

“Don’t think too hard you’re supposed to be on vacation.” Danny chided turning and pressing their bodies closer together. “Just thinking how it’s been a hell of a year.” 

“And how you met the most handsome gun runner ever? And now how he’s the best lover you ever had?” Danny offered as Julian rolled his eyes fondly. “Something like that.” 

A soft bark distracted the couple as Max wiggled his way onto the swing. Danny glared at his dog “Get down Max.” 

“Oh come Dola its Christmas.” The spy protested and the arms dealer sighed. “Fine. But you stay down there.” He pointed to their feet. 

The Doberman happily complied, circling and piling the blankets up just so before lying down. “Merry Christmas.” Julian whispered glancing down at his watch. 

“Merry Christmas to you.” Danny whispered sneaking in for a kiss. “Too bad we can’t spend the rest it in here until they all leave.” 

The spy smirked “I did grab enough food to last us for at least two days.” The arms dealer broke out into a grin “Always the planner.” 

“What can I say? A spy always has to be prepared.” “Is that so?” Danny purred a hand disappearing underneath the blankets and Julian moaned softly “Don’t tease.” 

“Me? A tease? Never.” The gun runner mocked. “Uh hum. Sure.” Julian murmured sleepily into his lover’s neck. 

“Love you.” The gun runner whispered adjusting their positions and settling down. He almost missed his boyfriend’s soft reply “Love you too.” 

Danny listened to his lover’s rhythmic breathing as Julian drifted off to sleep. He couldn’t help but think Julian had described this last year perfectly ‘It had been a hell of a year’ but he wouldn’t change a damn thing.

**Author's Note:**

> And that wraps up the Holiday specials! I will be back to posting Series 5 of Let the Bullets Rain and a new series in on its way for 2020 so stay tuned!


End file.
